The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flip chip and/or TSV (through-silicon via) technologies may be used for a multichip package (MCP). However, to avoid design complexity and/or costs associated with flip chip and/or TSV technologies, or for other reasons, wirebond may be preferred. In a typical wirebond example, a multichip package (MCP) may utilize a printed circuit board (PCB). Bond fingers on the PCB may be arranged around one or more chips on the PCB to provide contact points corresponding to an external device. Wires may be draped from a surface of a chip that is elevated with respect to the surface of the PCB, down to the bond fingers.
As bonding density (number of bond wires) increases, the amount of clearance required between the draped wires (to avoid shorting) may become unworkable and/or the size of the bond fingers of the PCB may need to be large to enable the necessary wires to be connected to the substrate, which may affect package xy dimensions. Also, in a multitier scenario (i.e. a stack of dice), there may be no option to bond out pads on a tier farthest from the PCB before bonding out all of the pads on a tier closer to the PCB.